


night silence

by Timballisto



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, My favorite rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harper, monroe, and three years later</p>
            </blockquote>





	night silence

Even three years later, Harper still has a limp. Some nights, when the snow outside is three feet deep and the air is full of damp, her bones ache too much for her to get out of bed. 

Monroe never blames her for her weakness. They’ve slept next to each other long enough that Monroe can tell by the set of Harpers shoulders if it’s going to be a good day, or a bad one. On the good days, Monroe helps her through the exercises Dr Grifffin gave them to work out the stiffness in the joint, augmented by some sweet smelling oil they’d traded for from a merchant caravan passing through.

On the bad ones, it’s all Harper can do to try and stay still as her hip pulses with pain. Monroe is a godsend on the bad days.

Monroe is solemn sort by nature. If possible, she’s become even more recalcitrant at 18 than she was at 15 when she’d come down with the original 100. Harper has a sneaking suspicion that Monroe takes a silent pride in the fact she can go an entire day without saying a word. 

But on the bad days, she talks, mostly. 

She presses her hands, cold and chapped from the bitter chill outside, against Harpers inflamed skin and mumbles soft nonsense in Harpers ear. Her nose, just as cold as her hand, presses against the underside of Harper’s jaw and brings sweet relief along with it.

Sometimes, Monroe slides down Harper’s body and drags her lips across the round puckered scars that litter Harper’s hips before slipping further down to offer a distraction. She murmurs love against Harper’s scars, so soft that no one but she can distinguish the words.

Their’s isn’t a love for the ages, or songs, but- Monroe stands outside in a blizzard just so her hands can be cold on Harpers skin and Harper lets Monroe stay as quiet as she wants for as long as she wants because it’s not like they need words to say the important things anyway.


End file.
